How to Scare Major Davis
by ErinM
Summary: Major Paul Davis isn't so tough, after all... *between Double Jeopardy and Exodus.


**Title**: How to Scare Major Davis  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Major Davis (mention of Jacob and General Hammond)  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Major Paul Davis isn't so tough, after all...  
**Warning**: between _Double Jeopardy_ and _Exodus_. *Written for Round 5 of **prompt_in_a_box** on LiveJournal. Prompt #18: "**I never told you, but I was married once before.**" John Smith (_Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, 2005)  
**Disclaimer**: _Stargate SG-1_ and all it's bits and pieces belong to the folks at Gekko, Showtime and Sci-Fi.

Sam and Daniel were sitting on either side of the large worktable in the middle of Sam's lab when they heard a knock on the door frame. Both of them looked up and Sam smiled as Major Davis gave them a wave.

"Major Davis. Please, come in," she said, waving him into the room. Daniel began collecting up some of the documents he'd strewn across the tabletop as Paul moved over to join them.

"Major," Daniel said with a nod.

"Major. Doctor," Paul said, nodding in return.

"What brings you by?" Sam asked, forcing herself to look away from her work.

"I have the intel General Hammond requested regarding the mothership you brought back."

"The one we're loaning the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked with a slight frown in Sam's direction. She nodded as Paul placed his briefcase on the table and then leaned against the edge.

"I could have mailed it but, this way, I might miss a few days of work," he said with a smile. Sam smirked and reached across the table to pat his arm.

"Sorry, Major. No aliens or viruses through the gate this week." Paul shrugged as Daniel chuckled.

"Ah well... worth a try. At least I get to see my favorite top-secret base and roughly non-existent fellow armed forces personnel." Sam rolled her eyes at Paul's cheeky grin and leaned sideways at the sight of Teal'c in the doorway.

"Hey, Teal'c," she said with a bright smile. Paul straightened and turned to give the Jaffa a nod.

"MajorCarter, GeneralHammond requests your presence in the briefing room." She nodded and pushed off the table.

"Well, Major... shall we deliver your intel?" Paul nodded and reached for the briefcase as Teal'c stepped aside slightly.

"DanielJackson. Your presence is also requested. It is the wish of GeneralHammond for Selmak to brief us at one instance." Sam stopped at the mention of her father.

So did Major Davis.

"My father's here?" Sam asked apprehensively, shooting the slightest glance toward Paul. Teal'c nodded as Daniel stepped past her.

"It's always fun to see Dad," he said with a smile. "Major, have you met-" Daniel did a double-take as he noticed the look on Paul's face. Teal'c noticed the look as well, but said nothing.

"We've met." Taking a deep breath, Paul turned back to the briefcase. "Actually, I can give these to you," he said, nodding toward Daniel. "No special instructions or-" he said, pulling a file from the case.

Daniel took the file and glanced at Sam, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Is there some reason you don't want to-" Daniel asked, holding up the file.

"Because I'd prefer to live to be here for the next foothold situation," Paul replied with a nod. Sam shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You really think he's still going to-"

"Kill me?" Paul asked pointedly. Daniel's eyes went wide and he looked at Sam, who sighed. "I believe his exact words were: 'The next time I see you, I will kill you.' Now, I've managed to avoid the man for fourteen years. I'd like to continue the tradition."

"What if Teal'c promises to stand between the two of you the whole time?" Sam asked with a smile, quickly clearing her throat as Paul didn't laugh. Daniel shook his head.

"Are we talking about Jacob Carter?" He knew enough to know not to make the former General angry, but Daniel put most of that on Selmak. Paul and Sam nodded and Daniel shook his head again. "What did you do?" Sam tried not to smile – and failed – as Paul responded:

"I married his daughter."


End file.
